I Love You, My Best Friend
by almakazam
Summary: Gwen is madly in love with her best friend Jack. What would Jack say if Gwen becomes honest with him and confesses?  *Oneshot. Written during Valentine's Day 2011*


_**LOL. First one shot. :3 I made this especially on Valentine's day coz I'm heart broken! Nyahahaha! :D That's a big JOKE. x3 Anyway, kidding aside, I hope you enjoy! :D**_

* * *

"Hey Gwen." My best friend Jack cheerfully greeted me as he entered our carpentry. He was carrying his axe, so I figured that he would be chopping for some lumber. I smiled nervously at him, my heart racing.

"Hey Jack. Nice weather we have today." I said as I felt my cheeks warm. "Do you need anything?"

"Just came to see you before I go to the forest to get some lumber." He laughed in his husky voice that I have always loved. "Anyway, here you go!" He took out a Gold Milk from his bag and carefully passed it to me.

"Woah. Thanks!" I happily took the milk from him and placed on top of the table. "I'll share some with the guys later. Anyways, thanks so much. You really do know what I like."

"Of course, I'm your best friend!"He scratched his head and chuckled lightly. "Hey, I'm off to the forest now… I'll pass by again maybe later in the evening. You know, I have to visit Ly—"

"Yeah, sure. Be careful and good luck." I cut him off mid-sentence and gave him a quick smile. It hurts so much when he says about his affection and fondness for Lyla, especially that she is a friend of mine. And it hurts... because I'm in love.

Yes, I'm truly and madly in love with Jack, my best friend. That's the most stupid mistake I've done, but even though I want to undo this lunacy of mine, love is irrevocable.

He pecked on my cheek and ran out of the door saying, "Bye Gwen! Love you Summer Girl!"

"Bye Autumn Boy!"I called out to him laughing.

Jack calls me Summer Girl because I was born during summer, and I call him Autumn Boy because he was born during fall. Pecking on cheeks, smack kisses, hugs, holding hands and "I love you's" were pretty natural to us, and it didn't mean any malice. But sometimes, I've dreamed and wished for a more intimate kiss, the type that I can pour all my love in that one, tender kiss...

Well, my best friend, obviously, doesn't feel the same way for me.

That reminds me… It's his birthday tomorrow. Now what should I give him?

Just then, Kurt and Joe came inside as sweat dripped on their faces. They sat idly on the floor and Joe said, "Hey Gwen is this milk for us?" He took the milk from the table and instructed Kurt to get two glasses. "Man, Jack sure gives good things."

"He really does…"I sighed and sat beside the two. "Hey Kurt, get me a glass too. Thanks."

Drinking the fresh milk, Joe exclaimed, "Man! This is totally beyond words. It's such a good thing we can drink milk as delicious as this every day, thanks to your best friend."

"Your best friend slash love of your life." Kurt quietly teased as he drank the milk.

I blushed furiously and punched Kurt's arm. "Whatever, get back to work!"I yelled. They stood up chuckling and Joe said, "Later Gwen."

As they left, I closed my eyes to think on what to give Jack tomorrow. I probably would present him with twenty-two chocolate cupcakes with little blue candles on top of each. Jack loves chocolate, so it's a good idea to give him something that has chocolate. After all, I am his best friend; he'd surely appreciate my gift. I decided to bake tomorrow morning while working. Business is slow, so I'd have enough time to make those cupcakes.

* * *

Later that evening, when I was outside the house to get some fresh air, Jack came in to my view. He seemed to come from the mines, and he looked exhausted. He might have done some mining.

"Hey Gwen. Good evening."His husky voice greeted me with a pleased laugh, but there was something wrong in his laughter. Even though it sounded pleased and glad, somehow it sounded so… fake.

"Evening Jack."I waved at him and pecked him on the cheek. "Mining?"

"Yep." He chuckled. "Hey, let's sit down. I want to talk to you about something."

As we sat down, I didn't wait for him to talk and asked directly, "What's the problem?"

His eyes widened, somehow asking me how I knew and I answered immediately with a heavy sigh. "I'm your best friend Jack. I would always know if you have a problem."

"Well…" he stared at the stars for a long time.

I sat quietly next to him, and gently placed my head on his shoulder. I could feel his heavy breathing that was caused by exhaustion maybe, or his problem. It felt just so right to be beside him, it makes me feel very safe and warm.

He draped his arms over me, pulling me closer. He softly placed his head on top of mine with his eyes closed. His hair smelled of fresh autumn flowers, frost pansies and mist blooms. He might have gone to Lyla's shop earlier. I could hear his heart. It was beating in a rather rapid tempo. We just remained quiet there, sitting under the beautiful, starry sky. The breeze was blowing softly, and the moment it touched my skin, I felt cold. I felt like shivering as the breeze blew stronger, and it was not gentle anymore. Jack gently pulled me closer to him, with his arms still wrapped around me. His skin was so warm and his embrace was so secure that I snuggled even closer to him. I closed my eyes to feel the warmth his presence gives.

I don't know how long we have been in this position, but there's one thing for sure: I don't want this to end. This moment felt so perfect, so right…

And I knew, deep in my heart, we were perfect for each other. We seem to hit off the first time we met. I'm so lucky to have him as my best friend because he's so sweet, affectionate, understanding, funny and good looking. And the best part about him? Jack's honest. The great thing about our friendship is we don't have to pretend to be anything or anyone, and we can be so honest with each other. That was, though, before I fell in love with him. People often mistake us for a couple, since we're always together and very sweet. Jack will usually say that he's in love with Lyla and I'll lie that I have my heart for Bob.

Jack's croaked voice interrupted my thoughts and I opened my eyes instantly. He lifted his head from mine and I was surprised to see that tears had started welling up in the corners of his soft, brown eyes. I didn't hear what he said; I was too much concerned about his sadness.

"W-Why are you crying?" I asked him nervously. I hugged him even tighter.

"I'll tell you… tomorrow." His husky voice broke again as he wiped away his tears. "For now, I want you to come tomorrow at my place before sundown."

"S-sure…"I replied.

We both stood up from the grass, and he kissed me lightly on my lips. "Good night, Gwen… I'll see ya tomorrow."

He ran away, leaving me speechless.

* * *

Late afternoon the next day, I put the twenty-two chocolate cupcakes inside a box and wrapped it with blue, special paper. In my pocket a match and twenty-two candles were inside. The sky was dark outside. Thick clouds were rolling swiftly. It was surely going to rain.

"You sure you're still going there?" Grandpa asked me, his thick, white eyebrows furrowed deep.

"Of course. I couldn't miss his birthday. I'd just bring my umbrella, in case." I replied with a smile.

I reached Jack's farm.

He was training his dog with his ocarina, and that made me really glad. His dog, River, wagged its tail happily and ran to me. I knelt down to stroke its head. Jack followed his dog, and a big, goofy grin stretched on his face. I stood up and gave him a light kiss and a very tight hug while holding my gift.

"So, what's the occasion?" He asked jokingly.

"It's your dog's birthday." I laughed and handed him the present. "Here you go, Autumn Boy."

"Wow! Thanks Gwen!"He wrapped his arms around me and lifted my feet off the ground. We were spinning and spinning in circles like kids. Laughing loudly like there was no tomorrow. The time seemed to slow down every turn we made, every giggle and laugh we let out. When he put me down, I pinched his sweaty nose and complained playfully, "Ew. Sweaty and oily."

He began chasing me around the farm and when he caught me, he kissed me for who knows how long. When he broke away, I felt my face turn bright red while he just laughed. It was yet another perfect moment for us.

Then, raindrops started falling from the dark, grey sky.

"Woops, it's raining. We better get inside." He opened the door for me and River went back to his cozy dog house.

I sat on a chair and turned on the TV. "Eh, it looks like it'll be stormy until dawn." I whined.

Jack's smile disappeared, and his brown eyes drooped. "I'd understand if you would like to go home now, since it's raining and—"

I cut him off again. "You're silly. Why would I miss your birthday?"

His smile returned, and I felt my heart racing again.

He plopped himself on his big bed, closed his eyes. I thought he was joking that he was going to sleep, but after several minutes, he remained in that position. Did he really fall asleep?

"Jack, stop pretending to sleep." I said as I shifted through the channels lazily.

He still didn't move. I raised my eyebrow and flipped my blonde hair.

"All right, you won't wake up eh?" I teased mischievously. I sat on his bed just beside him, and I heard him snore.

I rolled my eyes and decided to take a nap as well, since I was tired. His bed smelled like autumn flowers too, but the frost pansy's aroma was more dominant.

Just as I settled down on his bed a few inches away from him, he suddenly jumped and got hold of my hands.

"Fooled you Gwen!" He snickered.

I was so shocked, and I felt my cheeks warm. "O-Oh yeah?"I challenged him nervously.

I rolled to one side so that I was on top of him, and it wasn't that easy! Jack is pretty strong, it was hard to push him sideways, but I managed it anyways.

"I'm as strong as you are!"I winked at him and stuck my tongue out. He just laughed and pushed me to his side. "Jack, you're pretty heavy."

"I'm not. I'm just strong."He joked back.

We lay on his bed for several, long minutes when I broke the ice.

"So, what happened last night that caused you to be sad?"I asked him.

"Lyla." He sighed. "She said she… doesn't like me anymore."

"What?"Even though I liked Jack, I still felt furious. "Did she tell you why?"

He nodded, and closed his eyes once more. I waited impatiently for his answer.

"Lyla and Louis…" he swallowed hard. "…are together again."

My eyes widened in shock. Lyla's and Louis' relationship had been long nailed to the past, and now they're together again? This isn't right.

"Jack…" I said to him in a stern voice. "I can talk to her if you—"

"No, don't worry. I'm good." He said. He then faced me with his soft, brown eyes. "I realized that I have you, Gwen…"

Those words made me want to shout. Shout for joy and bliss. This is what I've always wanted; the time that he'd tell me he loves me too.

But then…

"… I have you to comfort me in times like this. Spending time with you last night made me feel secure, appreciated and loved. Thank you, you're the greatest best friend anyone could have." With that, he held me close again.

I was speechless but teary-eyed. I hugged him back as tears began trickling down my face.

"Huh?" He questioned as he broke away from our hug. "Why are you crying, Summer Girl?"

"I-Its' just that…" My soft voice croaked. "Those were the best… words I heard from you. I'm so lucky you're my best friend." I lied. That was definitely a big lie. The last line he said broke my heart, each word that meant he sees me as his best friend struck like a sharp knife. Truly painful. I was nothing but a mere friend to him. It made me cry more, and of course, even though he was my best friend, he didn't see the real reason behind my tears. Jack is dense about what I really feel towards him. All he knows that he's my best friend, and nothing more. I didn't have the nerve to tell him that I truly love him, in a sense that it's fairly indescribable.

He kissed my forehead and smiled. "We're so lucky to have each other. I love you Gwen, thank you for being the greatest friend."

Again, the words slapped me. Over and over, it echoed in my mind. It hurt so much now, and I don't know why.

"Hush now, Summer Girl," he crooned me and snuggled me close to his chest. I can feel his heart. "Stop crying. Jack's here."

I smacked his head. "I'm not a baby." I said with tears on my face.

"Well, let's eat my cupcakes." He said as he instantly stood up and ran for the kitchen. He came back carrying a big, porcelain platter.

"Hey," I wiped my tears away. "I'm bringing candles."

So after blowing the candles, devouring the cupcakes and drinking wine, a loud, crashing thunder roared. I covered my ears and Jack's arms were instantly around me.

"Gwen, it's pretty late and it's really raining hard outside. Are you sure you're still going home? You can stay here if you want. I can sleep on the floor." Jack suggested.

"I guess it's fine. Grandpa would understand. Can I use the phone?" I asked him.

"Sure, sure." He said and started for the kitchen. "I'll just wash the plate and glasses."

I called up grandpa and he said it's fine, as long as we're not going to do anything naughty. I rolled my eyes and assured him that nothing as dirty as that would happen, since Jack was a respectful gentleman. I could hear Joe on the other line, yelling something about double population. I could even hear Kurt as well, snickering with his brother about all those dirty jokes. I told grandpa to remind those two retards that they'll get a piece of me when I come back tomorrow morning. Then I whispered something that Jack should never hear.

Grandpa didn't answer right away, because what I asked him was painful. It was a favor that Grandpa hated to do, but somehow, it's a part of maturity.

"All right, I'll pack your things if it does go that way…" Grandpa replied sadly.

"Thanks, Grandpa." And I hung up.

I entered the kitchen and made hot chocolate for the both of us. We lazily walked in front of the television and nothing was good to watch. Eventually, I got sleepy.

"Hey, you can go to sleep now." Jack gestured to the big bed. "I'll just get some blanket for me to sleep afterwards."

I nodded and plopped myself on his big, homely bed, but I wasn't going to close my eyes yet. My mind was full of his words earlier, and it just keeps echoing. Jack might have noticed that I wasn't dozing off to sleep, so he positioned himself beside me.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked me as his brown eyes stared into mine, looking for some answers to his question.

Should I become honest tonight?

"I was… was…" I stuttered, and then sighed. There was no point in lying. "I was thinking about… you."

"Me? Why?" he questioned as he moved closer to me and his hand began tracing the edges of my face.

I removed his cap and my hand ran through his messy, brown hair. I twirled my finger with the long strands that stuck out in front of his still confused face and sighed heavily. I faced away, but his arms wrapped around me again.

The roaring thunder continued to rage outside. I could see sparks of lightning outside. I can't leave this place with this kind of weather; I can't escape to simply say.

"Tell me, please." He pleaded.

"Jack." I whispered tensely. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you. You're my best friend Gwen. I love you, so much…" He answered softly.

Minutes passed, and the storm goes on.

"I mean…" Tears began welling up again. "Do you love me… the way you love Lyla?"

He didn't answer.

When tears came rolling down my face, he moved my body so I could face him. His expression was pained and confused. He held my chin, and wiped away my tears with one hand.

"No, Gwen… No." his whisper faded as I closed my eyes. "I'm still planning to court Lyla again, even if it means butting in their relationship."

There I had my answer, no, confirmation. Jack is madly in love with Lyla, as much as I'm in love with him.

I opened my eyes to see the same expression of anxiety and confusion on his face. I held his face with my two hands and kissed him. It was no ordinary kiss; this is the kind of kiss I have always wanted to show him. How much I needed him in my life, how important he was. How I truly love him. It was passionate and strong, tender, intimate and romantic. I didn't expect the next thing that happened though. Thinking that he would break away from this rather intimate kiss, he responded to it. He crushed his lips to mine, strongly yet gently. It continued on like that… until I stopped kissing him and sobbed again.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen… I'm sorry I can't love you… the way you love me." He whispered with his husky voice broke.

"I love you, Jack. I truly love you, beyond words…" I croaked.

He cuddled me closer to him and I just hugged him back. When I fell asleep, I could feel his hands wiping the tears from the corners of my eyes and he kissed on my forehead. He probably slept on the floor.

* * *

I woke up at about four in the morning.

The storm had become a simple rain shower now. Before I left Jack, who was still sleeping soundly on the floor, I wrote a letter and placed it on top of his table. Tears fell as I was writing the letter, my first and last letter to my best friend.

_Dear Jack, my Autumn Boy,_

_Thank you for being my best friend. You're the greatest guy friend a girl would have. I'm so lucky that I had a chance to be with someone like you. I'll forever treasure our little perfect moments. Three years of being best friends… huh, that's a long time. I'm just so sorry I have to leave now, and I know you'll never understand why I had to do this._

_Good luck with Lyla, and remember… I love you Jack. Happy birthday._

_Gwen, your Summer Girl, your best friend._

I kissed him on his forehead for one last time and whispered, "I love you." My hands were trembling as I reached for the door knob.

I have to leave him. I have to let him go, the pain was just so much to bear. And maybe if I go away, I'll eventually find someone new…

* * *

I knocked on the door of the carpentry. Joe was the one who opened it, his eyes were sad. I went inside and saw Grandpa and Kurt sitting around the table, deep in thoughts. I didn't bother to tell them what happened. With my eyes almost swollen from crying, they knew that I was to leave.

What I asked of Grandpa Woody was simple yet painful. If Jack can't give the love that I long for, then I'd leave. I couldn't bear that each passing day, life would slap me with the fact that I'm just a mere best friend for Jack. Grandpa knew it was impossible that Jack would reciprocate my affection. But still, I took the risk of asking him if he feels the same way about me.

I took a hot shower and dressed up. I also took a cardigan with me since it was cold outside. It had also stopped raining. Grandpa had already packed my stuff, and without saying anything, the four of us went to Crystal Bay. My uncle, who lived faraway, was waiting for me on his boat. Grandpa sure knew that this was going to happen. Elderly wisdom is often right.

Tears flooded my face. I hugged Kurt and Joe tightly. Joe said, "Here take this. Kurt and I made it for you yesterday… when Grandpa said you were sure to leave." He gave me a necklace with a sapphire pendant. I wrapped around my two cousins and my voice broke, "You guys… are the best. Good luck with Katie, Joe. And good luck with Dia, Kurt. Love you guys. I'll see you soon…"

Grandpa was crying when I embraced him. "Grow up, Gwen. I love you." Those were his last words to me before I left.

I carefully stepped in the boat and my uncle asked me, "Are you ready to start a new life there?"

I nodded stiffly.

The boat's engine roared to life. I waved good bye to my family, and when we were already about fifteen feet away from the shore, a familiar figure appeared from the trees.

It was Jack. Jack was running carrying a small piece of paper in his hand, waving it at me. It was likely the letter I wrote before I left. I heard him scream, "Gwen! Please! Please come back!"

I shook my head and covered my ears. I begged my uncle, "Please, faster. We have to go away faster now…"

As much as it hurt me that I had to go to forget my feelings for him, I still needed to let him go… Even if it means to come to this point. He will never understand why I needed to leave and let go of him…

Good bye, Jack. I love you, my best friend.

* * *

**_Seriously, I know how it feels, Gwen. :( That's why I wrote this! :3 LOL. XD *moves on over that pathetic guy slash former best friend* Reviews, puh-lease? x3_**


End file.
